<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【博君一肖】摸手手 by Schinz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907667">【博君一肖】摸手手</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schinz/pseuds/Schinz'>Schinz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, RPS - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:49:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schinz/pseuds/Schinz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>剧组RPS，勿上升<br/>有果子八倍镜看到陈情令里战哥悄悄摸博子的手</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship, 王一博/肖战</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【博君一肖】摸手手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01<br/>
“……”<br/>
摄影机仍在转动，周围站着拿着打光板的灯光师，再远一点导演副导演在盯着显示屏里的演出，化妆师、场务、助理们站成一圈。</p><p>众目睽睽之下。</p><p>清河吃人堡内，金凌不省人事地躺在地上。魏无羡着急地大喊他的名字，用手托着金凌的下巴，蓝忘机竖起两根手指去探金凌的鼻息，两人都为身处的诡异场景感到警惕。</p><p>与此同时，肖战的拇指在轻轻蹭着王一博的拇指。</p><p> </p><p>一下。</p><p> </p><p>两下。</p><p> </p><p>要死！指尖蹭到的那一瞬，周遭的人影声浪都在王一博的感知里消失了，世界的原点就停留在手指接触到的那一块皮肤上。指尖接触的时候，火山爆发、太阳风暴刮过大地、夏日祭的所有烟花一起迸发在夜空中。指尖离开的时候，一切归于寂静，心电图拉成一条直线。</p><p>在触碰与分开之间，所有的热烈和死寂交替发生。</p><p>戏还是要继续，外表还是要做那个清冷自矜的蓝忘机。眉毛不能动，眼神不能动，嘴角不能动，可能只有热红的耳朵透露出些端倪。</p><p>该死的肖战！</p><p>“cut”导演一声令下。王一博马上反手抽向肖战，一下不过瘾又立刻补上第二下。肖战还托着漆培鑫，来不及躲避，可能也不想躲，一边笑着一边假意喊痛。水袖抽到躺着的漆培鑫，collateral damage。</p><p>嘴上说着抱歉但，不觉得抱歉。没有人能阻拦王一博抽肖战。</p><p> </p><p>02<br/>
肖战该打。这不是第一次了，那次穿的水蓝色戏服在身后有两根长长的飘带。肖战就那样用手指缠绕上了飘带。“蓝二哥哥去哪里，我就去哪里。”听听，这说的是人话吗。在别人面前是一个善解人意的哥哥，都是装的。王一博回头，就看到肖战的目光如水波，一笑就荡漾开来。</p><p>肖战总是这样，在没有人看到的角落里，悄咪咪、黏嗒嗒地勾着王一博。用指尖，眼神，或嘴角。可能是被风吹起的一缕发丝，可能是若隐若现的红色发带。肖战的全部，有意或无意，都勾人。</p><p>自己还挺受用。</p><p>所以打他也很正常。爱情不就是一种推拉感吗？肖战前进了这么一大步，王一博理应往后退，故意拉扯出距离。给暧昧的发生一个空间，给自己一点喘息的余地。在正式开始之前，这可以是一个游戏，一个迷宫，一个知道谜底的谜题。</p><p>我们有来有往，有迎有合。</p><p> </p><p>03<br/>
下戏以后，王一博钻进了肖战的保姆车。“都一样是回酒店的，我想和战哥坐一起。”
</p><p>开车以后，车内车外都陷入一片黑暗，两人也没有说话。</p><p>借着夜色的保护，王一博把手叠在了肖战的手上。温热的手心，略微叠加的压力。肖战把手掌反过来，握住了王一博的手，十指交握。</p><p>但他的脸却望向了窗外，车窗外没有什么好看的，不时掠过一片黑色的树影，远处的天上有几颗残星。王一博看见肖战侧脸的弧度，洇在夜色里，挺拔的鼻尖下更深色的是嘴唇。</p><p>车不时在路上颠一下，他们的手就握紧一下。</p><p> </p><p>04<br/>
王一博执意要去肖战房间里对戏，一进门就趴到床上去，拿肖战正在充电的手机玩。肖战在他身边坐下，心不在焉地和王一博说一些垃圾话，看着他洗澡后还微湿的头发和从T恤里透出来薄薄的漂亮的肩胛骨，手指一点一点随着他的脊椎点下来。</p><p>每一点，像脚尖踏在水面，泛出一圈圈涟漪。</p><p>但手指点到尾椎时，肖战没有继续下去，抽回了手。</p><p>“就这样了吗？” 王一博抬头。</p><p>“……？”</p><p>王一博支棱起身子，啄在肖战的下唇。</p><p>“哥，到你了。”</p><p>“哇，王一博，我还以为我们之间第一次接吻会是我主动。”</p><p>“除了摸我的手和拽我衣服带子之外，还有很多事可以做。”</p><p>两人又吻到一起，安静的房间里响起啧啧的水声。这个吻让一些虚无缥缈的心思有了重力，又让人晕得云里雾里的，头脑和心一起发热。</p><p>有一扇画在墙壁上通往异世界的门打开了，里面有荆棘、藤蔓、玫瑰、魔法和啼声清脆的鸟儿。</p><p>有一些疑问得到了解答。</p><p>但又有了一些新的疑惑。</p><p>两个人的接吻地点转移到沙发上。然后转移到浴室的洗漱台前。然后转移到落地玻璃旁。</p><p>欲拒还迎，予求予取，肆意挞伐，情不自禁。</p><p>少年人劲瘦的腰身。低垂的眼睫。沾湿的露水。被打开的花蕊。</p><p> </p><p>长夜漫漫。</p><p> </p><p>肖战的眼里噙着要落未落的泪珠，如月光清晖。王一博俯身吻去了那些眼泪，化身为牧羊少年，一直追随他的月神。</p><p>在太阳升起之前，他们只捞到一点点可怜的睡眠时间。</p><p> </p><p>05<br/>
“王一博今天还打我吗？” </p><p>第二天早上，肖战一边往身上套衣服一边问。</p><p>“那战哥今天还继续撩我么？”</p><p> </p><p>06<br/>
片场上，白色广袖里，一只手在挠着另一只手的手心。</p><p>身边的人无动于衷，任由对方乱来。手指缓慢抚过手心的纹路，又攀上手背，触摸指节和肌肤。</p><p>“王一博今天怎么不打我？”肖战小声问。</p><p>又是在众目睽睽之下。化妆师正在整理蓝二公子的发髻，助理正要端水杯过来。</p><p>王一博把避尘的剑柄抵在肖战胸前，警告他不要再舞。</p><p>好不容易等人少一点了。</p><p>“现在不打，今晚才能来找你算账。” 王一博说。</p><p> </p><p>完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>